The invention relates to a method for monitoring the engines of an aircraft making it possible to inform the crew of the state of the engines of the aircraft.
Commercial aircraft comprise a monitoring device (“ECAM” standing for “Electronic Centralized Aircraft Monitor” or “EICAS” standing for “Engine Indicating and Crew Alerting System) connected to different sensors installed on systems/engines of the aircraft in order to inform the pilots, via messages (a message of the alarm type) displayed on an alarm screen in the cockpit, of the existence of a malfunction of the systems/engines. When several alarm messages relating to an engine are displayed, the pilots of the aircraft must rapidly assess the operational situation by reading the different messages displayed on the alarm screen and decide whether or not to shut down the engine (in the case of a shut down engine, the pilots will be able to use the propulsion provided by the other engines in order to land the aircraft).